staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Klan - odc. 2751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Natura w Jedynce - Białe lwice. cz. 2. Walka o przetrwanie (White Lions Born Wild); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Republ. Śr.Afr. (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /8/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Blondynka - odc. 39 (seria III, odc. 13) - Co my o sobie wiemy? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Uroczystości inauguracji Prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5. etap: Nowy Sącz - Zakopane; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5. etap: Nowy Sącz - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5. etap: Nowy Sącz - Zakopane; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5. etap: Nowy Sącz - Zakopane; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5. etap: Nowy Sącz - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 (seria IX odc. 12) Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Glina - odc. 1/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera, Maciej Stuhr, Jacek Barciak, Anna Cieślak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Ojciec i syn w podróży - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Marcel Łoziński, Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 172; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Głową w mur - odc. 11 (Against the Wall, ep. 11 Wonder What God's Up To); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Notacje - Wiesław Chrzanowski - Solidarny z Solidarnością; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zaginiona - odc. 3/7 - Matka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 154 Strzał w dziesiątkę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 155 Zakazany owoc; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 866; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama ok. godz. 09:00 i Pogoda ok. 09:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1292 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 39 "Pomogę zdecydowanej parze" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - Łódź; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kocham Kino na Dwóch Brzegach (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2015) 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/84 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Legia Warszawa - FK Kukesi ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Legia Warszawa - FK Kukesi; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Kocham kino - Kanał - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Teresa Iżewska, Tadeusz Janczar, Wieńczysław Gliński, Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Tadeusz Gwiazdkowski, Władysław Sheybal, Teresa Berezowska, Zofia Lindorf, Jan Englert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Ptaszek na uwięzi (Bird on a Wire) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Aida - odc. 7/13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Art Noc: Przeklęte tango! Daniel Melingo na zamku w Janowcu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 6.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 28 Roboty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 6.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 21.05 - Kto za kim stoi/pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Głos widza - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 219; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 220; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 6.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 172; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Łódź kreatywna - Little White Lies; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 42 Skrzydełka z kurczaka, pyszne carpaccio z owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Ścieżką przez las odc.3 - Leśna rekreacja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 21.05 - Kto za kim stoi/pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 221; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Plebania - odc. 222; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Super kret (Super Mole); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Murale; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Żeby nie bolało (Żeby nie bolało); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1997); reż.:Marcel Łoziński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Panorama exportowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 6.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 6.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Żeby nie bolało (Żeby nie bolało); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Panorama exportowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English odc. 253; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 226; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 6.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 6.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Ścieżką przez las odc.3 - Leśna rekreacja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 32 tysiące mil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Super kret (Super Mole); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Murale; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 28 Roboty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Podwodna Polska - Fabryka marzeń; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5.00 Disco gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.00 Książę i ja - komedia romantyczna, Czechy, USA, 2004 22.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 0.15 Nazywam się Khan - melodramat, USA, 2010 3.35 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:55 Uwaga! 6:15 Mango 8:00 Detektywi: Twarz ze snów (740) 8:35 Ugotowani (9) 9:35 Kuchenne rewolucje: La Costa, Herby (8) 10:35 Szkoła (66) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (315) 12:35 Szpital (211) 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Było tak samo (810) 14:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Niespodzianka (811) 15:00 Szkoła (67) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jesteśmy za młodzi na dziecko! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (316) 18:00 Szpital (213) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:10 Na Wspólnej (2115) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje: Grajewo, Restauracja China Food (12) 21:50 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 3 0:00 Dzień zagłady 2:30 Uwaga! 2:55 Sekrety magii 4:15 Rozmowy w toku: Jesteśmy za młodzi na dziecko! TV 4 6.00 Czysta chata 7.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 7.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 9.05 Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów 10.00 Kosmos 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Na Patrolu 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Rocky - dramat, USA, 1976 22.30 Pod przymusem - thriller, USA, 2009 0.10 Spadkobiercy 1.10 Interwencja 1.30 Interwencja 1.50 Graffiti 2.00 Gość wydarzeń 2.20 TAK czy NIE 2.55 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 5:45 Kasia i Tomek 3 (21) 6:10 Kasia i Tomek 3 (22) 6:40 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Nadal cię kocham (11) 7:35 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Seryjny morderca (2) 8:35 Nash Bridges 4: Powrót z zaświatów (69) 9:35 Niesamowite!: Firma na sprzedaż (15/25) 9:55 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki (14) 10:35 Sekret 4 (246) 11:50 Santa Diabla (22) 12:45 Za głosem serca (39) 13:40 Sezon na miłość (47) 16:00 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki (14) 16:30 Niania: Wymarzona Wigilia (15) 17:05 Łowcy skarbów 3 (10/22) 18:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (11/22) 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Rodeo (4) 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Miasteczko w Teksasie (5) 20:00 Czwartek z humorem: Urwanie głowy 21:55 Wielki Stach 0:05 Bestia w ringu 2:05 Zobacz to!: Niesamowite!: Firma na sprzedaż (15/25) 2:35 Spotkanie z balladą: Dożynki w Kopydłowie (2) 3:25 Dyżur 3 (35) 3:50 JRG w akcji (10) 4:15 Menu na miarę (8) 4:40 Z archiwum policji (7) 5:00 Spotkanie z balladą: Dożynki w Kopydłowie (1) TVN 7 5:10 We dwoje (10/16) 6:30 Męski typ: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3/9) 7:00 Czerwony Orzeł 5 (5/19) 8:10 Sąd rodzinny: Wojna rozwodowa (37/52) 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Ucieczka ryb (417) 10:10 Dr House 2 (16/24) 11:10 Mango 12:45 Sąd rodzinny: Miłosna pułapka (38/52) 13:45 Szpital (180) 14:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Upadek (418) 15:45 Czerwony Orzeł 5 (6/19) 16:55 Prawo Agaty (7) 18:00 Dr House 2 (18/24) 19:00 Dr House 2 (19/24) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Szpiedzy tacy jak my 22:15 Skazany na śmierć 2 (15/22) 23:20 Piekielna głębia 1:35 Sekrety magii 3:40 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2/8) 4:10 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3/8) 4:40 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4/8) 5:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 151 7:00 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 24 7:25 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 29 7:35 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 30 7:55 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 31 8:05 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 32 8:15 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 33 8:20 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 10 9:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 11 9:20 Planeta Sheena Odcinek: 107 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz Odcinek: 311 Sezon: 3 10:30 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 43 10:40 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 44 10:45 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 45 11:00 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 46 11:05 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 47 11:10 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 48 11:35 Taz-mania Odcinek: 3 12:00 Mia i ja Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 12:35 Mia i ja Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 13:00 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 5 13:30 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 6 14:00 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 10 14:05 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 11 14:15 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 12 14:35 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 13 14:40 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 14 14:50 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 15 15:00 Potwory kontra obcy Odcinek: 109 15:20 Potwory kontra obcy Odcinek: 110 16:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 16:35 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 17:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 18 17:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 19 18:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 87 18:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 89 18:25 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 91 18:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 93 18:40 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 97 18:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 106 19:00 Fineasz i Ferb Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:30 Fineasz i Ferb Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 21 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 22 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki Odcinek: 313 Sezon: 3 22:55 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 23:25 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 0:00 Życie na szczycie Odcinek: 1 0:35 Życie na szczycie Odcinek: 2 1:10 Gorące noce Odcinek: 23 1:35 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 8 2:10 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 12 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 6 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 3 TV 6 6.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 7.00 STOP Drogówka 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.00 Przygody Merlina 11.00 Przygody Merlina 12.00 Miodowe lata 12.45 Miodowe lata 13.45 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Mega Chichot 15.15 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 16.15 Przygody Merlina 17.15 Przygody Merlina 18.15 Miodowe lata 19.00 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Rude Tube 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 23.35 Mantera - film sci - fi, Malezja, 2010 1.25 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 2.25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2.55 Disco Polo Life 4.00 America’s Got Talent 5.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Waszyngtonie 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Waszyngtonie 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Magazyn 1. ligi 12:00 Sport Flash 12:07 IAAF World Athletics 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Waszyngtonie 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mont-Sainte-Anne 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Waszyngtonie 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Dywizji 2. World Grand Prix 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Dywizji 2. World Grand Prix 23:00 Piłka nożna: 1. liga 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 3:30 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 Hity na czasie 7:30 Przeglądarka - Best of 8:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 9:00 Look Like a Star 10:00 Najlepszy program 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 smESKA 14:00 Hity na czasie 16:00 Najlepszy program 18:00 Gorąca 20. 20:00 100 złotych 20:30 Eska Music Awards 2012 23:00 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Express - informacje 6.50 Sąd rodzinny 7.45 Ukryta prawda 9.45 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 11.45 Sąd rodzinny 12.40 Kartoteka 13.40 Remont dla zysku 14.10 DeFacto 14.45 Insekty atakują - serial 15.45 Express - informacje 16.00 Pogoda 16.05 Kartoteka 17.10 Komornik 17.45 Express - informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Remont w stylu Vegas 19.10 Wojny przewoźników 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Pogoda 20.05 DeFacto 20.35 Wojny magazynowe 21.45 Express - informacje 21.57 Pogoda 22.00 Usterka 23.00 Handlarze 23.45 Przepustka - serial 0.15 Taboo - serial 1.15 Nie do wiary 1.45 Blisko ludzi 2.15 Bitwa o dom 3.10 Ukryta prawda 4.00 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:15 Disco Studio 10:49 Dance w Polo tv 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 12:55 Hit dnia 13:06 Vipo Disco Polo Hity 14:00 Hit dnia 14:15 Profesorre Toplalala 15:00 Hit dnia 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Hit dnia 17:15 Disco Studio 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco Star 21:42 Dance w Polo tv 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3066 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 3 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 30 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 31 7:30 Marynarz Popeye Odcinek: 2 7:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 4 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 25 8:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 26 8:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 27 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 26 9:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 26 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 71 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 274 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 36 12:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2096 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 120 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 121 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 2 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 175 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 176 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 409 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 410 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 133 17:30 Czarna Żmija Odcinek: 4 18:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 1 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 37 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 75 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 177 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 178 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 207 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 208 23:00 Czarna Żmija Odcinek: 5 23:50 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 28 0:55 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 29 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 20 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 85 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 21 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 22 TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Jay Jay Odrzutowiec Odcinek: 4 9:00 Na zdrowie 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Bioetyczny detektyw Odcinek: 12 9:50 Lusaka - City of Hope 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:30 Zofia Czeska - błogosławiona na nasze czasy Odcinek: 2 11:50 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Poszukujące pokolenie 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Apostoł Piotr - Ostatnia Wieczerza 15:35 Powiesili bohatera 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 16:35 Pamiętamy o Was 16:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 17:00 Modlitwa w intencji rodzin i obrony życia poczętego w Sanktuarium św. Józefa w Kaliszu 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Królewna Śnieżka Odcinek: 43 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Święty na każdy dzień 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Tu rodziła się świętość 23:00 Sanktuarium św. Anny w Auray 0:00 Modlitwa w intencji rodzin i obrony życia poczętego w Sanktuarium św. Józefa w Kaliszu 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Święty na każdy dzień 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Tu rodziła się świętość 6:00 Po stronie prawdy 7:00 Sanktuarium św. Anny w Auray 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Prywatna historia kina (1) 6:40 Pan Toti: Pan Toti i powódź (11) 6:55 Andzia: Krzywa wieża w Pizie (24) 7:15 Rodzina piratów: Babusia (4) 7:50 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż 9:45 Poza zasięgiem 10:20 Historia oręża: Royal Marine Commandos (8) 11:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Poza kontrolą (137) 12:35 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Zawrót głowy (34) 13:45 Polskie drogi: Na tropie (4) 15:20 Kolor magii (1/2) 17:35 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika 20:00 Czas humoru: Wojna polsko-ruska 22:25 Policyjna opowieść 3: Superglina 0:20 Prawo ojca 2:20 Polskie drogi: Na tropie (4) 4:00 Nic mnie nie dotknie 4:45 Larp 5:25 216 miesięcy 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 806 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 43 6:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 15 6:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 16 7:10 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 16 7:45 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 806 7:50 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 4 8:20 Przygody w obiektywie Odcinek: 4 8:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 2 9:25 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 18 9:55 Akcje ratunkowe wszech czasów Odcinek: 6 11:00 Rozbieracze: biznes w garażu Odcinek: 1 11:55 Broń, która zmieniła świat Odcinek: 6 13:00 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 4 13:30 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 5 14:00 Brudne miasta Odcinek: 3 15:00 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 5 16:00 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 3 16:30 Zielony raj Odcinek: 1 17:00 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 18 17:35 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 25 18:05 Rozbieracze: biznes w garażu Odcinek: 1 19:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 10 20:00 Historia świata według Andrew Marra Odcinek: 8 21:10 Odtajnione akcje CIA Odcinek: 9 22:10 Wielkie zbrodnie i procesy Odcinek: 9 22:50 Podwójnie ocalony 0:00 Dziennikarze pod ostrzałem 1:10 Niezwykła broń Odcinek: 6 2:15 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 10 2:40 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 3 3:05 Copernicus Odcinek: 4 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 64 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 65 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 8 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 37 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 38 TVP ABC 05:25 Mały Miś s. III - Księżycowa serenada, odc. 43 (Moonlight serenade); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Billy - kot, seria II - Nowa kokarda Królewny, odc. 14 (Queenie's new bow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Przyjęcie u sowy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Tom and Keri - In the Rain, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 5 - Eskadra Jonatana; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Bali - Niania pilotem!, odc. 4 (Nanou - pilot!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tata Lew - Czym jest miłość, odc. 2 (Liebe ist...); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Maluszek, odc. 30 (The baby piggy, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego żabie trudno żyć w stawie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Maks i Ruby - Przyjęcie Ruby, odc. 17 (Ruby's tea party) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Tik - Tak - /8/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Tom and Keri - The Train, odc. 4; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Bracia Koala - Grześ chce pracować szybciej, odc. 14 (George goes faster) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 36; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Reksio - Reksio kompozytor, odc. 41; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Podróże do bajek - odc. 5 - O rybaku; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Stacyjkowo - Bruno i Pani Burmistrz, odc. 73 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Cypisek zniszczył swoje pierwsze botki, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 44; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 60; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Bali - Niania pilotem!, odc. 4 (Nanou - pilot!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Tata Lew - Czym jest miłość, odc. 2 (Liebe ist...); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 28; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Maluszek, odc. 30 (The baby piggy, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego żabie trudno żyć w stawie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Maks i Ruby - Przyjęcie Ruby, odc. 17 (Ruby's tea party) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Śpiewaj z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Bracia Koala - Grześ chce pracować szybciej, odc. 14 (George goes faster) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.19 - Kinodraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Reksio - Reksio kompozytor, odc. 41; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Stacyjkowo - Bruno i Pani Burmistrz, odc. 73 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Cypisek zniszczył swoje pierwsze botki, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 44; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 A ja jestem - Hipopotam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Bąblandia - Grzyb odc. 7; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smerfy - Przysługa za przysługę, odc. 35 (One good Smurf deserves another); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mama i ja - Pszczoły i miód; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Bali - Nie boję się!, odc. 5 (I'm not scared / Little monster!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Tata Lew - Biedak i pies, odc. 3 (Armer Hund mit Hund); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 O czym one mówią - odc. 44; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Studio Stodoła - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Tom and Keri - Dog's Bath, odc. 24; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Maks i Ruby - Nagroda dla Ruby, odc. 18 (Rubys panda prize) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 57; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 26 Piaskowy kanion - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Bracia Koala - Szymek ma zły dzień, odc. 15 (Sammy's bad day) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Z miłości do Gargamela, odc. 37 (For the love of Gargamel); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio i UFO, odc. 42; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Ciuchcia roku, odc. 74 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Cypisek bawił się z Wodnikiem, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Billy - kot, seria II - Podwójny Billy, odc. 15 (Double Billy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Festiwal Dziecięcy "Muszelki Wigier" 2015 - cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Maszyna zmian - Słodkie mandarynki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Wajrak na tropie - Zabójca zostawia ślad - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Smerfy - Niebo się smerfuje, odc. 38 (The sky is smurfing); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Miniatury muzyczne; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Miniatury muzyczne; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Zima, która nas zmieniła - Meżyhirja. Rezydencja Janukowicza (Mezhyhirya. Papa's House); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Tata w podróży służbowej (Otac na sluzbenom putu); dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA (1985); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Mira Furlan, Predrag Lakovic, Miki Manojlovic, Moreno D'E Bartolli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Długodystansowiec - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Szarański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Program do czytania - (20); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Brave Festival 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Polska kultura w Chinach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 10 lat TVP Kultura - Studio R - Polscy sprawiedliwi - przywracanie pamięci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Garsoniera (The Apartment) 120'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:Billy Wilder; wyk.:Jack Lemmon, Shirley MacLaine, Fred MacMurray; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wenus z Ille 25'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Michael Kane, Isabelle Jan, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Andrzej Nowakowski, Halina Kossobudzka, Leon Niemczyk, Mieczysław Stoor, Zbigniew Koczanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zima, która nas zmieniła - Meżyhirja. Rezydencja Janukowicza (Mezhyhirya. Papa's House); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2014); reż.:Julia Szaszkowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Ostatni taniec (Last Dance); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2012); reż.:David Pulbrook; wyk.:Julia Blake, Danielle Carter, Firass Dirani, Nicole Chamoun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Teraz animacje! - Zbrodnia i kara; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kobra - Czy pan nie rozumie? To pomyłka!; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Bogdan Augustyniak; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Barbara Wrzesińska, Mieczysław Milecki, Kazimierz Meres, Anna Milewska, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Piszczatowski, Rafał Mickiewicz, Anna Borowiec, Włodzimierz Press; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Filmy Alfreda Hitchcocka - Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (Man who Knew Too Much, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956); reż.:Alfred Hitchcock; wyk.:James Stewart, Doris Day, Bernard Miles, Daniel Gelin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Więcej niż fikcja - Zabij to, co kochasz (Kill Your Darling); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2013); reż.:Jaap van Hoewijk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocne - Dziecko wojny (Ivanovo detstvo); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1962); reż.:Andrey Tarkovskiy; wyk.:Nikolay Burlyaev, Valentin Zubkov, Yevgeni Zharikov, Stepan Krylov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Filmy Alfreda Hitchcocka - Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (Man who Knew Too Much, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956); reż.:Alfred Hitchcock; wyk.:James Stewart, Doris Day, Bernard Miles, Daniel Gelin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:40 Powstańcy - Dzień 6; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.08.1986; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Zaproszenie - Agatowe Lato; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Ginące cywilizacje - Ogr ludu Tarahumara odc. 2 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Alain Bourillon, Javier Perez Solano; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 7 "Nadajnik i morfina" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wracam do domu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Prezydenci - Stanisław Wojciechowski; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Być w cieniu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wincenty Ronisz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Historia - Współczesność - Depozyt niepodległości; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Insygnia prezydenckie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 1828 dni Prezydenta; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska, Grzegorz Sołtysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Po co nam to było - Marzenia o M3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Gorycz i chwała; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Były sobie odkrycia - Pasteur i mikroorganizmy odc.17 (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Rok Powstania Styczniowego. Rozmowa z Bronisławem Komorowskim Prezydentem RP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tannenberg; cykl reportaży; reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 8 "Kanały" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ślady - Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień"; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Etemadi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Spór o historię - Polscy prezydenci; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Pancerz cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła cz.1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia biznesmena w Baku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Historia kryminalistyki - Identyfikacja 1/6 (History of Criminalistics) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2014); reż.:Wiera Jakowienko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Język miasta Świętochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Zaproszenie - Agatowe Lato; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Hubal 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 91 (seria II, odc. 43) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 91); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 92 (seria II, odc. 44) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 92); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Notacje - Seman Madzelan. Rusini tak nas nazywali. 463 odc.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 9/14 - Pojedynek magów (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Warto kochać - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Warto kochać - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15* - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Polonia w Komie - (794) Peloponez - Agnieszka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Uroczystości inauguracji Prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Kronika XVII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2015 - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Misja natura - Góry Słonne i Pogórze Przemyskie 7/12 - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (795) Kargulo - Rumunia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 KucinAlina - (8) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 8/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 11 Cyfryzacja; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 2/20 - Mechaniczna igła; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Tulipan - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kronika XVII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2015 - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Pitbull - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 9/14 - Pojedynek magów (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 2/20 - Mechaniczna igła; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Tulipan - odc. 3/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 8/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kronika XVII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2015 - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Miłość była jego siłą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:45 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (93) "Co ma polder do wiatraka?"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezywkłe ryby słodkowodne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Śpiewające fortepiany - (9); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /53/ - "Jeszcze będzie przepięknie" - Tilt; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /33/ - "Wars wita was" - Wały Jagiellońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (30) - Dolce Vita; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 17:40 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 2 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 14 - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (94) "Z Zelandii do Bredy"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z kurczakiem przez wieki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (10); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (30); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 16); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Rozrywka Retro - Autogama; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Uroczystości inauguracji prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudy - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Msza święta w intencji prezydenta Bronisława Komorowskiego - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:12 Prawdę mówiąc - Krystyna Janda - odc. 119; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12